


Settled

by Naemi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steady beat of her own heart is heavy in Olivia's chest and loud in her ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

 

The steady beat of her own heart is heavy in Olivia's chest and loud in her ears. Of course, it's nonsense to believe that Alex can hear or see it; she doesn't seem to notice anything at all. But when their fingers brush together as Olivia hands Alex the case file, the touch provokes a telltale tremble like an electric current too strong to deny.

And later that night, when the masks of professionalism are shed, lying crumbled and forgotten on the floor, Olivia's heartbeat mingles with Alex's until they become one, a comforting cadence erasing all of their fears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com), challenge #16.01: _Cadence_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash-livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
